Something About You
by merderola
Summary: Stef and Lena AU: Stef is a journalist and Lena is an English professor. They've been together for 5 months now, and just bought an apartment. Brandon is not in the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**LENA'S POV**

"Hey, honey, I'm home." I said as I walked into our apartment to see Stef curled up on the couch.

She seemed relaxed in her sweatpants and sweatshirt, typing something on her laptop. She finally looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, love, how was your day?"

I set my keys on the table and moved to sit next to her on the couch. "Pretty uneventful. What about you? What you working on?"

Stef turned her eyes away from the computer to look at me and kiss me briefly. "I postponed a bunch of crap from work and now I have to write all this stuff for tomorrow morning."

I chuckled. "You always do that, Stef." I set my hands on her hair, caressing it lightly, and watched her type something slowly.

"Well, it's a bad habit that I have every intention of breaking. But yesterday… It was your fault, you know." She said, playfully.

"Excuse me? How could it ever have been my fault?" I raised an eyebrow.

She huffed. "You wanted to christen every single room in our apartment."

"Well, how is it my fault that we moved here yesterday? It just had to be done, sweetheart." I grinned and kissed her softly on the lips.

"You, Lena Adams, are full of surprises," she said, pulling me in for another kiss.

We'd been together for 5 months now and decided not to wait; we had to move in. Once we found the right apartment – near the University where I teach and Stef's paper – we just had to do it. And I am so glad that we did.

"Okay," I said, pulling away from her. "None of that. You have to write."

She frowned. "But I-"

I got up from the couch. "No. I don't want to be responsible for your getting fired."

She gasped. "Getting fired? Are you doubting my skills as a journalist?" She asked, once again, playfully.

"I'm doubting your skills as a person who can get things done before 3 AM."

"Well. I can't argue with you on that," she gave in and went back to her typing.

I put my hair up, walked into the kitchen and opened our fridge. We'd just moved in, so I wasn't expecting much, but I found nothing. Not even lettuce to make a decent salad. All we had was bread and a few other things. Nothing dinner-like. There was no way I could cook anything with the ingredients we had.

I grabbed the take-out menu from a pizza place nearby and gave them a call.

I decided to then go to our bedroom and read a book for the lesson I'd planned for tomorrow. After about 40 minutes, the pizza arrived. Stef was so involved in her work that, poor thing, she hadn't even noticed that there was pizza until I handed her a slice.

"Where did that come from? When did it get here? How did I not notice?" She bombarded me with funny questions.

I chuckled. "Just now. Didn't you hear anything?" Or smell anything, for that matter.

She shook her head, confused.

"Come eat with me. You need to take a break from this craziness." I grabbed her other hand and led her to the kitchen, where there were paper plates and more pizza.

Stef ate a bit, looking at me with loving eyes. I tried to ignore that at first, but it lasted a long time. I almost blushed.

"Stef. Why are you looking at me like that?"

She smiled her beautiful smile. "Because I'm in love with you."

I was suddenly shy. "Love you too."

"And," she said, grabbing my free hand and intertwining our fingers. "You take such good care of me."

I nearly laughed at that. "Honey, I think getting us cheap pizza hardly counts as taking good care of you."

"I could say some beautiful words that I know you would love to hear, but I'm saving my inspiration for the article I'm working on. But I just… love how good you are to me," I smiled. I loved it when she said beautiful, intelligent, sexy words to me. Most people don't appreciate that enough, but I... I always have. As an English professor, and as her partner.

"Feeling's mutual. You know that." I finally said, looking at her eyes. She smiled big and grabbed my hand, giving it a firm kiss. I got up from the table, put the rest of the pizza in the fridge and moved to the trash can to throw our paper plates in there.

In the middle of the process, though, I felt Stef's arms behind my back and her kiss on my exposed neck, since my hair was still up.

"I never got to hear about your day." She mumbled with her lips still on my neck.

I smiled at her sweetness and the softness of her voice. "It was fine. I had a student hit on me today though."

She laughed because I had told her many stories like that. It was always a male student who hit on me and we'd get some pretty good laughs at the situation.

"God, Lena. You need to wear a lesbian shirt to work these days or something." She laughed and I turned around to face her, not letting go of her arms.

"Actually, it was a girl this time," I affirmed.

She stopped laughing. "Wow. Did you recite some poetry to her?" Stef teased. I was glad, because she wasn't one to get jealous easily. I made sure she knew how I felt about her.

"Of course not, Stef. That's our thing." I carried on the joke.

She laughed, always so playful. Stef put her arms around my neck and whispered quietly and sexily in my ear. "You know… I can't really blame her for having a crush on you."

I had chills all over my body. I opened my mouth, meant to say something in return. But when I came back to it, she was already winking at me from the kitchen door. Stef freaking Foster.

We spent the night just as we had started it: Stef was writing her article and I was rereading a book for my lesson on the next day. I'd always wanted to be prepared for any kind of question that might come up, especially since my students didn't hesitate to ask. When Stef came to bed, I was asleep and my book was on the floor. She quietly picked it up, set it on my bedside table and gave me a tender kiss on the forehead.

 **AN: This was just a small first chapter so I can get your feedback soon. Let me know if you want more chapters to this. Thanks so much for reading! Please review :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, here's another chapter. As this one's much longer, I expect more reviews! Hahaha just kidding. :) But please, feel free to review it if you want.** **It truly helps me.**

LENA'S POV

The alarm went off at 7:00. It was Friday and I had a short day at work, only from 8AM until 1PM, then I'd come home, have lunch and get ready for dinner with my friend Jenna and her girlfriend Kelly.

I woke up, turned around to face Stef, only to realize she wasn't there. I decided to get up, wash my face and brush my teeth before looking for her.

"Morning, love," Stef said as I left the bathroom. She was already dressed for work, gathering her things and kissing my lips.

"Hey. You're up early." I said, in a questioning tone.

Stef put on her shoes. "Yeah, I have to be at the paper in twenty minutes. Breakfast?"

I nodded. "Sure," and followed her into the kitchen.

"Geez, we've got to go grocery shopping. There's only cereal." She laughed and served herself with some Lucky Charms.

I smirked. "And only kids' cereal too."

"Hey now, be nice." She warned.

"I can go grocery shopping later today. I'm done at 1PM today, remember?"

"Great. I'll probably be home at 8PM, depending on how much work we have to do."

"Well, what about dinner with Jenna and Kelly tonight? They want to see our house."

"Shit. I forgot."

I sighed. "That's fine, honey, you'll get home when you get home. I'll entertain them until you get here."

Stef frowned. "I'm sorry I'll be late, love, I completely forgot." She rubbed my arm in apology and put a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"It's fine, Stef. I just hope this doesn't become an everyday thing…" I warned. It'd honestly been way too long since I got a nice evening with Stef. She was either working or not home from work yet. It was supposed to be a temporary situation, but things seemed pretty permanent to me.

She swallowed. "Hey, it hasn't been every day. It's just until Ben gets back from his business trip. We're all working more and staying extra hours. You know that, Lena."

"But it _has_ been every day – for weeks now. I can't remember the last time we went out on a Friday. Just- I don't know, it doesn't feel temporary."

Stef finished off her cereal, put the dirty bowl in the dishwasher and turned to me. "There's nothing I can do, alright? And it _is_ temporary." Stef said, not in an upset tone of voice, but not in the nicest one either. She then left me in the kitchen, grabbed her things and opened the door on her way out. "See you tonight."

I then went to our bedroom and started getting dressed for work. At least it was a short day for me.

Sooner than I realized, it was already 8PM. I'd cleaned the entire house by myself, trying to make it look presentable for Jenna and Kelly – and honestly, for me too. I was exhausted after having done all the shopping, cooking and cleaning, without any help from Stef. I understood that we had to work and that she'd rather stay and help me clean but she had to write instead.

At 6:30PM, I opened the door and let Jenna and Kelly in. We talked for what seemed like a day, and Stef was still not home. I was trying to look fine and feel great with my friends at my new house, but it was too hard to pretend. I kept hanging in there until, at only 9:30PM, when we were already having our "after-dinner-wine", did Stef show up.

"Well, good evening, ladies!" Stef said, walking in and kissing me quickly, walking over to hug our friends.

I was terribly upset, because she was almost 2 hours later than the latest she said she'd get home – and didn't text me to let me know. It completely defeated the purpose of inviting our friends for dinner.

"There's food on the table, you can heat it up if you want." I said, dryly, but still politely.

She nodded, realizing it was best to stay back a little.

"Don't you look tired!" Kelly pointed out, frowning at Stef.

Jenna agreed. "Poor baby, they must be working your ass off."

"Just a tad more than usual. I'm so sorry I'm late, guys, I couldn't have left earlier." She said.

She looked at me as I avoided eye contact.

"Lena, will you come show me where the food is for a second?"

The suggestive look she was giving me – I knew better than to say no. Stef had something she needed to say right now. So, I followed her into the kitchen.

"Yes?" I asked.

She sighed. "Honey, please don't be mad at me. We have friends over, I don't want this to be awkward for them."

"I can behave in front of people, Stef. You don't need to call me out on it."

She sighed once again. "Ok, love, I'm sorry. I know you're mad, and believe me, I am too-"

"Can we do this some other time? We have guests." I interrupted her.

I walked out of the kitchen and went back to the living room, to find Kelly and Jenna talking about how delicious my spaghetti tasted.

"Stef, you gotta hurry and try Lena's spaghetti. I'm serious, she's outdone herself this time." Kelly talked me up a little.

Jenna nodded. "Oh yeah, and that's just one of her many talents."

I grinned in response and joked around with them while Stef grabbed a plate and served a huge plate of spaghetti.

"Jesus, woman, you don't have to eat the whole thing in one bite. Take it easy, for God's sake." Jenna commented, looking at Stef's fork.

"Yeah, well, I'm exhausted and I haven't eaten since lunch, so I _do_ have to eat it all in one bite." She defended herself. "Oh my God, Lena."

I looked at her face. It was amusing. Stef always made a cute face whenever I cooked something good – which seemed to be all the time –, the idiot. I can't resist that face, ever. And she knows that. But tonight – oh, tonight I can.

"This is so fucking good." She cursed, and I didn't even care. I simply smiled in return; it always felt nice to listen to compliments. Even when I was mad at Stef.

"I know, I wish I had a woman who could cook like that." Jenna teased, glancing at Kelly.

Kelly jumped in her chair. "Excuse me, I may not cook like Lena, but I'm a damn fine cook."

I smiled. "Yeah, you are, Kel. Don't take that crap." I drank a sip of wine.

After a lot of talking and some drinking, Kelly and Jenna successfully exited our apartment at about 2AM. We'd had a great time, in spite of everything.

Now, Stef and I were finally alone. I didn't know what to say. Or rather, if I should say anything.

"So that was a blast." She initiated, smiling.

I didn't smile in return. "It was."

"I wish I'd been here earlier. I really, truly, wish I could, you have to believe me." She said, unbuttoning her long-sleeved shirt slightly, just enough to drive me crazy.

I shook my head. "I- I had to do everything. And I have other things to do, Stef. I have over a hundred essays to correct. I may not be working late hours at an office, but I do bring work home. I have my own share of-"

"No one's saying you don't, Lena." Stef moved closer to me, touching my arm with her delicate fingers.

"I'm just – let me finish. I had to do the grocery shopping, clean up this entire apartment and cook dinner for four in just a few hours. Without help."

Stef kept rubbing my arm. "I'm sorry, love, I really am. I shouldn't have put this all on you and I apologize for that. I will do better."

I sighed. "I'm sorry." I said, realizing the fuss I'd made over something so simple as dinner.

My girlfriend wrapped her arms around me, bringing me closer to her and kissing my cheeks. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I said I would be home at 8PM but only showed up at 9:30PM. I know you get upset over these things."

I do.

"It's not that. You know I'm anything but controlling, I just wish you'd tell me. Text me saying you were going to be late, or, or something. I-I hate this. I'm overreacting."

She kissed me softly. "But you're not. I should've texted, but I was so focused- I forget."

I finally gave in and kissed her lips too. "I think we've been missing each other lately."

Or rather, I've been missing you.

"We have. I'm so stressed out and worried about everything at work that I- it's been kicking my ass."

I nodded. "And what a nice ass."

Stef laughed, surprised at the turn of events and my – way too – sudden change of mood. "What, you like?" She turned around and let me have a nice view of it.

"I love," I replied and put my arms around her waist, slightly moving my hands down to grab her butt.

Stef laughed and kissed me softly on the lips. "Mhmm, dinner was delicious."

I grinned. "Glad you liked it."

I kept looking at Stef, her work outfit, short wavy hair… And especially her work outfit. Today, there was something about it. It wasn't as casual as usual, and though I love Stef's casualty, I also enjoy it when she sometimes changes it up a bit without warning.

"So, um, what's with the outfit?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?"

"I love it, it's just… Unusual for you to wear stuff like that." I pointed out.

"What, this old shirt and a lame pair of pants?" She huffed.

I smiled. "I meant this beautiful long-sleeved shirt and pair of black pants."

"Yeah, I had to run the meeting today because not only is Ben gone, but also Georgina was sick. So, they had me go over a few topics with the interns and stuff."

"Whoa, this is a pretty big deal," I affirmed with enthusiasm.

Stef smiled slightly and raised her eyebrows, as if in doubt. "It's nothing, love. Really no big deal." She started walking into our bedroom and I followed.

"No, this just means that, after Georgina, Ben trusts you most. And that's great, honey. Honestly." I said.

Stef started taking her shirt off, along with pants so she could change into pajamas. "It's making me get home at 10PM, so it's not that great."

I shook my head. "It makes me a little sad, it does. But if it means that you're being noticed at your job, and showing off your journalist skills, it _is_ amazing."

"Mhmm. And how's everything with you?" She immediately changed the subject. Stef had the tendency to avoid hearing compliments. She believed she was very good, so that wasn't the problem; what happened is Stef also believes in doing rather than saying. That said, she liked to work hard – the workaholic couple: Stef and Lena – and prove herself in that field instead of talking about how great she was doing, thinking that may jinx it.

I sighed. "It's fine. I have a few things I need to focus on correcting this weekend, but that's about it. The students seem relaxed, at ease."

She smiled. "You mean those three giant piles of paper? You have to correct them all by Monday?"

I shook my head. "No, by Tuesday."

"Well, _in that case_ , you've got plenty of time."

I laughed. "Ah, such a motivational speaker."

Stef smiled, already in her pajamas, as she watched me change into a large sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. "Truth speaker, that's me. But yeah, students at ease. That's good."

I lied on bed, next to her. "Mhm. They even said nice things about that 40-page article I had them read. I'm impressed."

"Was that the introduction you wrote on Sociolinguistics in the English Language ?"

I nodded. "That's the one."

She grinned. "Ah, that's a really good one."

I laughed in return. "You say that about all of them."

"What can I say, love? You're an outstanding professional." She shrugged.

"I just hope they could really grasp the meaning behind all this research." I turned the lights off.

Stef yawned. "If I had you as my professor, I would grasp the meaning behind everything just so I could impress you enough to go on a date with you."

I smirked. "I don't think I'd go out with a student."

Stef pretended to be shocked. "Not even if I was your student?"

I smiled. "Well, I'm sure I could make an exception for you."

She smiled, kissed me firmly on the lips. "Good night, love."

I curled up against her and whispered in return. "Good night."

 **AN: So... What do you think? Thanks for reading 3  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, I'm sorry for taking this long to update. I actually haven't even finished the chapter the way I wanted to yet, so I decided to post half of it now and the rest later. Thanks for understading and sticking with me through this story.**

LENA'S POV

I woke up at 7AM, focused on correcting at least a third of the essays. I got up quietly, trying not to make a sound so I wouldn't wake Stef. Unfortunately, I failed miserably. As I came back from our bathroom and into our bedroom, Stef's sleepy eyes looked at mine, questioningly so.

"Mhm, 'time's it?"

I smiled warmly, for she wouldn't like the answer. "7:10."

She huffed. "Come back to bed, woman."

I sat on our bed and softly ran my fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead, only to leave her in bed alone. "I can't. I have some work stuff to do."

"But 'tis Saturday," Stef pouted.

I chuckled. "Teachers don't rest on the weekends."

"Lena," she mumbled as I was leaving the bedroom. "Come cuddle with me."

Mushy. Very mushy Stef. Truth is, I missed her. I wanted to cuddle with her. I wish I could, but I needed to get everything done by tonight so we could go out to a bar or something, just the two of us.

"I have to work, honey. But I will come and get you in a couple of hours with a cup of coffee, how's that?

"Mhmm 'kay," she gave in.

It was very early, especially for Stef, who'd only gotten home last night at almost 10PM and then had to entertain our friends for a few hours after that. I admit it, I was pretty tired too, but I had a reason to be up – Stef didn't.

That was the good part about her job: although it killed her on the weekdays, she was mostly free on weekends, unless something urgent – and rare – came up. Mainly, she could rest just fine. I, on the other hand, brought work home quite constantly – and that was a disappointing part of being a professor.

Sure, I could have a TA correct papers. I could, right? But it wouldn't be the same. I am currently having a few students run for TA so I can decide – based on a series of criteria – which one to pick. It's just the beginning of the semester, though. But even when that was settled and I had a trust-worthy TA by my side, I wouldn't trust them completely. Not enough to correct actual tests, just assignments.

I know what that sounds like. Like a workaholic talking. And I know, I may even be one. Stef surely complains about the lack of time we spend together on the weekends due to the amount of lesson planning combined with paper correcting that I set myself up with. But I am willing to work twice as hard and have gratification in the end rather than leave it all up to somebody else who may not know exactly what they're doing half the time.

Considering we had gone to bed last night at about 3AM and I got only about 4 hours of sleep, I was pretty exhausted – but also on a mission. I sat on my desk and thought that if I could correct a third of it today and another third on Sunday, then I'd have a third left on Monday and everything would be corrected by Tuesday.

And so I sat there and worked pretty hard. I meant to bring Stef coffee at about 9AM, but I completely forgot. It was supposed to be my break even.

At around 10AM I was surprised with a cup of coffee on my desk. Someone'd brought me coffee. It was-

"Stef," I asked.

She chuckled. "It's almost 10:30, love. You completely zoned out."

"Ah. I was supposed to bring you coffee- how long have you been up?" I asked, noticing her work-out outfit and the fact that she'd made coffee.

"Only about half an hour. I made us some coffee and I'm going running in a bit."

I nodded as I drank a sip of coffee. "Okay. So I was thinking maybe we could go to the Laurel tonight? I'll be done by then."

She nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Should I call Jenna and Kelly?"

I shook my head. "I figured we could go, just us."

"Mmhm, miss me much?" She grinned at me, grabbed my free hand and kissed it softly.

"You know I do," I said.

Stef tied her running shoes and leaned in to kiss my lips. "I'll be back in an hour and a half," she affirmed.

And so she went.

An hour and a half later, Stef arrived and found me in the kitchen making two turkey sandwiches. I, for one, was starving. I spent all morning correcting papers and still wasn't done with it.

"Hey, love, what you making?" She shut the door and went into the kitchen.

I turned around to notice her sweaty body and her earphones irreverently around her neck. Damn. "Just turkey sandwiches. Do you want pickles in yours?"

"No pickles, and no onions, please. On mine or yours." She ordered.

I smiled, knowing where this was going. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because I have plans for after lunch that do not include bad onion breath," she simply said, walking to our bathroom. "I'm showering now; I'll just eat after."

I finished preparing our sandwiches and started eating mine, without her. I really was starving. Stef came back, grabbed her sandwich and stared at me accusingly.

"You started eating without me?" I nodded, finishing off my last bite. "That's absurd!"

I laughed, "I was starving. I've been working since 7, cut me some slack here."

"By the way, are you done with that yet?" She questioned.

I shook my head. "No, but I will be soon," I affirmed, grabbing some papers in front of me and my red pen. I then went back to correcting.

"Hey, when do you think you'll be done exactly?"

I chuckled. "You're such a baby. I don't know, honey, really soon."

Stef pouted, "Fine. I'll just go watch Netflix without you then."

I nodded, "You do that. When I'm done, I'll go join you." I turned my eyes from the paper to kiss her softly.

But…

"Love, come watch an episode of Grey's Anatomy with me," I heard Stef yelling about two hours after she'd left.

"I can't, Stef. Not right now. You go ahead and watch it without me," I said. We liked rewatching – since we had seen them all – Grey's Anatomy episodes every now and then. We liked doing that as an activity to pass the time and cuddle a little, sometimes have make out sessions in the middle and never get back to the episode – but I couldn't afford doing that right now. I had to finish my first third before tonight, so we could go to the Laurel and have some sort of date, just the two of us.

Stef came back into the kitchen to find that I was still correcting some papers, and hugged me from behind.

"Honey, as tempting as that sounds-"

She quickly turned around and found my lips, silencing me abruptly. "I know. I'm sorry for distracting you. I've missed you, that's all. It seems like our timing sucks lately, even though we live together."

I sighed. "I never thought that, because we would live together, we would have that much time for each other. We still have jobs and responsibilities, but now it is easier to spend time together, I'll admit… It's not perfect, honey, it'll never be."

Stef was shocked by my reality-based comment. She was usually the one to give me those. "You're right."

"We're still going to the Laurel later, right?" I asked.

Stef nodded eagerly. "Definitely," she answered. "And again, I know how important all this is to you. So I'll leave you to it."

I smiled in return for her understanding. "Thank you."

It turns out I finished everything up – well, at least my third – in half an hour, then got ready to go to the Laurel with Stef.

 **AN: Your support for this story is very much appreciated and makes me truly happy. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

LENA'S POV

I finished getting dressed and watched Stef buttoning up her flannel shirt - the fancier kind - and running her hands through her short hair. She looked irreverent and comfortable, just like she always did. Very journalist-sy. I loved it.

"Well, don't you look beautiful?" Stef said as she watched me finish applying my lipstick on.  
I simply smiled as I looked at her through the mirror.

"The lipstick though, it just gets in the way of my fun," she whined.

I grinned and turned to face her. "I'm not dressing for you tonight, babe."

Stef huffed and put her arms on my waist. "The only time you're doing something for me that involves clothes is undressing, my dear."

I laughed and felt her kissing my neck.

"I really really wanna make out right now but I know what you're gonna say about your make-up and that is the only reason I complain about the lipstick." She murmured against my skin.

I pulled away softly. "Don't you ruin my make-up, woman."

I heard Stef groan.

"And we actually should get going anyway, so why don't we finish this later?" I winked at her.

As I turned around to reach for our doorknob as we headed out, I felt Stef's hand on my ass, slapping it gently but sexily.  
-

We had a few drinks and chatted for a while until I felt myself getting a little bit tipsy.

"I forgot to tell you." I whispered in Stef's ear.

She seemed aroused, but by the look on her face, she was trying to contain it. "What?"

"How beautiful you look tonight. And sexy." I finished, touching my teeth to the side of her ear, playing with her piercing in that area.

Now she definitely looked turned on. There was no way she could deny it. "I- uh- um-"

"So, do you wanna stop talking and start taking my lipstick off now?"

She grinned. "I thought I wasn't supposed to mess up your make-up."

"Right now I honestly don't care. Are you complaining?" I arched an eyebrow.

Stef grinned wider. "Not at all," and began ravishing my mouth in a way only she knew how.

After a few minutes of extreme PDA - which I wouldn't normally be okay with - Stef and I engaged in a conversation about life and philosophy and something about astrology.

"But that's because you have moon in cancer. That's why you're so loving and caring - I bet you'd make an amazing mom." I said without thinking. Clearly. By now, I think it's safe to say I was drunk.

She laughed histerically at my tone of voice and attitude. "Thank you, love. That's- nice to hear."

I nodded. "Yep."

"Stef!" I heard somebody yell her name.  
As my girlfriend turned around, I did the same.

"Melissa, oh my God, hi!" She grinned and greeted the woman now in front of us fondly.

I stood there, not knowing what to do or say, until Stef introduced me to her. "Melissa, this is my girlfriend Lena. Babe, Melissa works with me at the paper."

I shook her hand politely and smiled. "Nice to meet you," I said, to which she responded "likewise".

"So what brings you here?" Stef asked.

Melissa smiled sadly. "Women. The chance of meeting them. Raina and I broke up last month and now I'm here."

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone nice in no time," Stef assured her.

I continued smiling.

"I should go get a drink. I'll see you girls later, maybe?" She waved.  
We nodded.

I felt uncomfortable. For some reason, it felt like maybe that girl had a crush on Stef. Nothing major, I don't think, but the feeling was there. And I didn't particularly like it.

"So, where were we?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow. "Somewhere in Astrology," she said hesitantly.

I chuckled. "Oh right," and we resumed our conversation.

After about an hour of more talking and drinking - Stef had whiskey and I had some water - we heard some good music playing and decided to join the dance floor.

I pulled her to dance with me and we stayed there swinging together, following the rhythm of the song. Not at all slow dancing, but I enjoyed it.

She rolled up her sleeves to mid-arm and allowed me to see her tattoo, which always turned me on - especially after a few drinks.  
We stared into each other's eyes and the looks we were sending were almost rated R. I nearly blushed at the naughtiness Stef was making me feel.

She grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to her, only to shout in my ear, since the music was too loud. "I think we should go."

I frowned. "Why?" I was having so much fun.

"Because I don't want to fuck you in public," she grinned and kissed me hard on the lips. I opened my mouth slightly, giving her more access to it, and when she swirled her tongue around mine - that's when I knew we had to get home. Soon.

 **AN: hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Any comments or votes? Thanks for reading :)**

 **ALSO: I'm sorry for the lack of updates, I've been updating this story on Wattpad and completely forgot to post it here too. But now I won't!**


End file.
